


Laura Barton, the Christmas Fairy

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's Buckystuckyfanfic [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: Set in a post The Winter Soldier, post Age of Ultron but Pietro is still alive and Bruce didn’t leave, universe, where all the Avengers are friends and live together in the tower, and Bucky is still in recovery. 😊 Happy Christmas, Lauren.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Demented Pixie's Buckystuckyfanfic [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264823
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Laura Barton, the Christmas Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolli_lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolli_lou/gifts).



It was pretty much inevitable that they would all end up at the Barton’s farmhouse for Christmas. Each one of the Avengers team seemed to understand the need of sharing the holiday with the one, solid, functioning family unit in the entire group. The various members had been arriving gradually throughout the days leading up to Christmas Eve, meaning the yard in front of the main barn had become an expensive parking lot which included a Harley Davidson, three muscle cars of various types, a classic Fiat 500 and a Quin-Jet. 

Room allocation had been a bit of a bun fight at first, although the kids were more than happy sharing their rooms with the other teenagers. Bucky and Steve were the first to arrive so they got the main guest room, and Thor was happy in the attic conversion where he was treated to an uncluttered view of the stars at night. Tony was yet to arrive so the others had allocated him the single cot in the nursery, while Nate’s crib was moved back into his parents’ room. It still left them one bed short so in the end Natasha and Bruce offered to solve the problem by sharing an airbed in the den, a suggestion that took nobody at all by surprise. 

Just as the lady of the house started thinking about what to prepare to go with Thor’s donation of a huge smoked ham, Tony arrived, bundling through the door with arms full of alcohol and gifts. 

“Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!” he exclaimed, as he dropped all the bags by the staircase. 

“You’re late,” said Bruce, coming over to his friend to envelop him in a warm hug. 

“I came the long way round. It’s Christmas Eve, I had to check out as many lights as I could.” Tony melted into the embrace. He loved Christmas, and how emotional everyone got was one of the many reasons. 

“How many trees did you count?” asked Bruce, patting him on the back fondly before finally releasing him. 

“One thousand, seven hundred and three.”

“Good job, pal.”

“I hope you were also focussing on the road,” called Steve, from where he was sat on the sofa by the fire.

“But of course, mon capitaine. Thanks.”

The last comment was directed to Clint, who had now come over to hand him a cup of eggnog. 

“Come on in,” said his host. “Warm up by the fire.”

Steve and Bucky shuffled along to make space and, after a tiny moment of hesitation, Tony joined them on the sofa. 

“Cap. B-Bear.”

Bucky replied with a short, sharp, nod, edging as close to Steve as he could.

Sensing the tendrils of awkwardness Clint clapped his hands together and turned towards Wanda and Pietro, who had just come in to see who the new arrival was. 

“Coop,” he called, spotting his eldest son as he was just about to raid the fridge, “You wanna show the kids the barn? I’m gonna get some music on.”

******

Clint’s country retreat was a farmhouse but not really a farm. He was away too often to be able to keep on top of arable farming and it wasn’t fair to put the upkeep of livestock on Laura’s already busy shoulders. So they contented themselves with being partially self-sufficient with a vegetable plot, fruit trees, chickens, ducks, three goats, a few sheep to keep the grass down, and Lila’s pony. 

The newest addition to the family was currently in the barn, being introduced to the Maximoff twins as they gazed over the rail into the pen. 

“Is a pig,” stated Pietro. 

“He’s a teacup pig,” corrected Cooper, proudly. 

“You breed him to eat?”

“What? No! He’s domestic. Just a pet.”

Cooper opened the gate to the pen and picked up the snuffling pink bundle. 

“He won’t get much bigger than this,” explained Lila, scratching the pig behind the ears. 

“Your Mum said supper is ready,” called Tony, entering the barn and immediately being drawn towards the squeaking piglet. “Holy pork rinds, what is that?”

“Is a pig,” said Pietro, shrugging his shoulders in a manner that suggested that he really didn’t understand what all the fuss was about.

“Gimme gimme,” said Tony, making grabby hands at Cooper, who carefully adjusted his grip on the piglet and handed him over. 

“I gotta show this to Cap.”

******

“Ma’am, can I help with anything?”

“You’re a treasure, Steve, but you’re a little late,” replied Laura, inclining her head to the kitchen sink where Thor was determinedly mashing potatoes as if they were his worst enemy. 

“I have never helped prepare food before,” added Thor, smiling at Steve. “I wasn’t allowed near the kitchens in Asgard.” 

“Here,” said Laura, showing Steve where the plates and cutlery were kept. “Would you mind setting the table?”

“Sure, I’d be honoured.” 

Steve picked up a huge stack of dinner plates and made his way to the dining room, flashing Bucky a look that could only mean ‘Help me’. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Bucky, immediately by his side. 

“Have you ever set a table before?” asked Steve, as he opened the cutlery drawer in the dresser and stared at the contents.

Bucky blinked at him, momentarily thrown. Then he got his Stark mobile out of his back pocket and started pressing buttons. 

“The internet has the answer to everything,” he said. 

****** 

“I have never apologised to you,” said Thor, turning his attention to carving the ham. 

“Why would you need to?” replied Laura, as she checked on the other vegetables on the stove. 

Thor paused in his working, turning towards her. “The last time I was here, I lacked the grace I had been taught by my Mother. I left without even uttering a word, when you had been kind enough to offer me sanctuary.”

Laura wiped her hands on her pinafore, then moved closer to the giant Norse God, placing one hand on his elbow. 

“You don’t need to apologise, Thor. Not only are you welcome in my home at any time, but you are part of Clint’s family. Which makes you part of mine.”

“You are very kind, Laura Barton.”

“Besides,” added Laura, after a moment’s thought, “You brought so much beer and food with you, how could I possibly refuse?!”

******

“Get that thing away from the table, Tony,” said Cap, using his Captain America is Not Amused voice.

“Awww but he’s so cute!” replied Tony, holding the pig out for Steve to see. “You’ll never guess his name.”

“I don’t want to guess his name, I want him out of the dining room.”

“Guess his name and I’ll take him outside, try, go on, just try.”

“Tony…”

“Nope! Not Tony!”

“Bacon,” muttered Bucky, pushing past Tony to place spoons on the furthest part of the table.

“Not far off, Bucky Bear! It’s Porkeye! Porkeye! Get it?! It is officially the funniest nickname ever!”

******

The table wasn’t one table. It was three tables, one long, one short and one round, all placed together in a long line. Every chair in the house had been commandeered, even two folding stools that usually lived in the barn. And Steve and Bucky had done a good job of laying out all the knives, forks and spoons. Lila had helped as well, folding napkins, as the two men carried Nate’s high chair over. Until, eventually, all was ready. 

While the Barton family themselves were very happy with their collection of guests, there were more than a few nervous expressions from the others as everyone gathered around and started to take their seats. In fact, very few of the newcomers around the table had recent experiences of a family Christmas, if at all. Which is one good reason for having this meal together on Christmas Eve, because it gave them all a chance to get used to things before the big day. 

The Maximoffs sat closely together, Wanda holding her brother’s hand as they watched everyone else get settled. Bucky took a seat next to her, then Steve joined him. Tony next, then Natasha and Bruce, who had just appeared, slightly damp from what appeared to be shared use of the showering facilities. Then the Barton family themselves, Nate being secured into his high chair and, lastly, Thor emerged from the kitchen carrying the huge platter of carved ham.

He placed it in the centre of the table, then made sure everyone had a full glass of beer, wine, fruit juice, Coke or water. 

“In Asgard, it is tradition for the head of the household to make the speech,” he said, looking across at Clint. “With my host’s permission, I would like to offer Clint that honour for the main feast, tomorrow. But today, I wish to offer my thanks to you, Clint and Laura Barton, and your family, for giving all of us this celebration. Because for each one of us, these moments make us all feel a part of this family. Thank you.” Thor raised his glass. “To the Bartons.” 

Everyone raised their glasses and joined in the toast. “To the Bartons.”

“Thank you,” said Laura, giving Thor a warm smile. “Now let’s eat!”

******

Despite the initial anxiety of several of the guests, the warmth of the Barton family infused them all in affection for the holiday season. It wasn’t too long before the platters were clear of food, Tony had made everyone coffee, and the children were trying to hide their yawns. 

Next came the inevitable mini battle over bedtime.

“But Mom!” cried Cooper, “It’s not even ten o’clock!”

“Cooper,” said Laura, her tone non-negotiable. “We talked about this. If you go to bed, so will the others.”

“It’s not fair!” Cooper stopped just short of stamping his foot but it was a close run thing. 

Clint stepped in to add weight to Laura’s argument. “Nobody said you had to go to sleep,” he said, smirking at Laura’s reaction. “Come on, boys. The sooner you get to bed, the sooner it’ll be Christmas morning.”

He shepherded Cooper, Pietro, Lila, Wanda and Nate up the stairs, he and Laura dividing their time between them as the youngsters got themselves settled. 

Wanda hesitated at the door to the room she was going to be sharing with Lila, watching as her brother vanished into Cooper’s room.

“You okay?” asked Clint, giving her a warm smile. 

She glanced at the door, apparently reassured that it wasn’t quite closed, left ajar perhaps on purpose. 

“We haven’t been apart,” she said, stumbling to a halt, the rest of the words in her head going unsaid but still heard by Clint. The twins hadn’t been apart for years, never at Christmas, and not since their parents had died. 

“He’s a few feet away,” reassured Clint, gently. “In a room with my boy, in my house full of Avengers. He’s safe. You both are.” He pulled her into a light hug. “You can have this, Wanda. This Christmas with your new family. Let yourself have this.”

Briefly, Wanda squeezed Clint in return before pulling away, a small smile on her lips. She nodded her thanks and joined Lila in her room. Clint glanced in through the doorway to see his daughter had already set things up in full on sleepover mode complete with a pile of DVDs by the TV, a tray full of cosmetics and nail polish and two tubs of ice cream. 

They were going to be just fine.

******

It took a little longer to get everyone else to bed, but Laura was a true force of nature. Somehow she seemed to know exactly what it would take to make each one of them happy. Bucky and Steve were easy, all it took to get them to go to bed was two mugs of hot chocolate. Bruce and Natasha were also unsurprisingly happy to retire for the night. Tony was a surprise though, as he almost rushed to settle down on the cot in the Nursery. It was only when Lila checked on him later that she realised the reason – a snoring piglet snuggled at his feet. 

No, it was Thor that was the main problem. Laura had a very good reason for wanting him to retire, but it seemed that the Norse God was more than happy to spend the night sitting by the fire in the main lounge. 

She was going to have to come clean. 

“Don’t you want to get some rest?” she asked. 

“You are very kind, Laura Barton,” replied Thor. “But I find I sleep less these days. I will stand guard on the house, with your permission.”

She came to perch on the footstool next to the fire, gazing into his eyes. 

“I know this must be strange for you,” she said, “for all of you.”

“It is all new to me,” he admitted. “We Asgardians do not celebrate this season. But it is very special to be included, all the same.”

“Thor,” said Laura, “Can I share a secret with you?”

“Of course, Laura Barton. I will hold your secret with pride.”

“Part of our celebration involves the giving of gifts. It will happen in the morning, and although it is mainly for the children it’s also special for the adults.”

Thor sat up straight in his seat, mortified. “I have only brought one gift,” he admitted.

“That’s fine!” Laura rushed to reassure him. “You only had to bring one. Whose name did you get?”

“Captain Rogers.”

“And you brought a gift for him?”

“Yes of course. But the children, I did not bring anything for them.”

Laura gestured to the stockings that were hanging from hooks on the mantel over the huge fire place. “These are where we put the children’s gifts,” she explained. “But that’s something that just Clint and I will do, as their parents. Thor, Christmas is a little magical. Not your kind of magic, but something else, something more personal. And part of our tradition is that Clint and I will fill up these stockings with gifts ready for when the kids wake in the morning. But the kids will want to believe that Santa did it, which is why we do it secretly when everyone is asleep. I want you to be part of that tradition. To see their faces light up when they see the gifts, to share their joy.”

“I understand,” he replied, looking at the stockings with open curiosity. 

“And so,” said Laura, standing up and holding out her hand to him, “I need you to be a good boy and go to bed, otherwise Santa won’t come.”

Thor gazed up at her, his expression as soft as his beard. “I do not wish to be the cause of Santa not coming,” he said, getting to his feet and taking her hand. “I understand, Laura Barton. I will retire immediately.”

Laura used their joined hands to pull him close enough for her to kiss him on the cheek. 

“That’s my boy,” she muttered, her eyes twinkling. 

******

The next day dawned with the Barton’s farm finding itself coated in a thick layer of snow.

As Clint and Thor busied themselves stoking the main fire back up the children, including the teenagers who previously thought themselves too grown up for this, chased each other around the house, screaming with joy.

“Change your clothes and you can go out,” called Laura, “but only until breakfast is ready!”

Bucky watched the ensuing chaos from a corner of the kitchen, as most of the rest of the household pulled on their boots, coats, hats and gloves, and tumbled out into the wall of white. Steve joined him to watch as an Avengers sized snowball fight ensued outside the kitchen window. 

“You okay?” checked Steve. 

Bucky shrugged, folding his arms across his chest and giving himself a little hug. 

“Not going out?” asked Laura, as she too looked out of the window at the snowy battle. 

Steve moved a little closer to Bucky, putting his arm around his shoulders. “Neither of us like the cold,” he explained, giving Bucky a little squeeze. 

Laura nodded. Luckily she listened to the stories her husband regularly told her, so she understood why the snow would bring bad memories to both super soldiers. Bucky’s eyes had taken on a haunted look as he gazed out, and that wouldn’t do at all. Not on her watch. They both needed to be distracted. 

“Well in that case, do you want to help me with breakfast?”

******

If Bucky wanted peace and quiet this Christmas then he was probably in the wrong place, but the warmth of the kitchen as Steve cooked pancakes and Bucky grilled bacon worked its magic on him, pulling his memories away from Siberian winters and cryofreeze. 

Laura put the coffee pot on, fully aware of the magical properties of her home and, not for the first time, being extremely grateful for them. 

The excitement of the snow slowly ebbed away as mouthwatering smells made their way to the outside and soon the troops were back, shaking their clothes dry and lining their boots up by the front door.

Bruce had apparently been declared winner, something that was still being debated with some level of heat as the group started to take their seats around the table once again. Lila reported to the kitchen to act as waitress and started to carry the plates out, two by two. 

“Oh no, bacon!” cried Tony. “Don’t look, Porkeye! Hey, where is Porkeye?”

“Animals live in the barn, Tony,” replied Clint, refusing to give in to Tony’s pleading look. “No! It’s warm in there, I promise. They’ve all been given their food. I refuse to have critters in here while we eat ours!”

******

It didn’t go un-noticed by Laura that Thor cleared had his plate first and was now fidgeting in his seat as he glanced towards the lounge, with its oh so tempting Christmas tree, gifts and stockings.

As ever, it took a lot of patience to get everyone fed, watered, the table cleared, and all eventually gathered around the tree. By that time Thor was nearly bursting with anticipation and Laura took a seat next to him, patting his knee in reassurance. 

The following hour created life long memories for each of them, something they would forever look back on with a feeling of joy. 

As the Maximoffs hugged each other when they realised there was a stocking for each of them. As Bruce tried to hide the copy of the Karma Sutra that Natasha had bought him. As Bucky tried to express how grateful he was for the yoga lessons and mat from Clint. As Tony finally completed his run through of the state of the art coffee maker he had bought for Clint and found himself with an arm full of toddler, Nate evidently deciding that he was the best person to play lego with. As Steve quietly talked through the antique household cookery book that he had bought for Laura, picking out the recipes he remembered his Mom cooking. As Thor watched every single moment with intense concentration, his eyes brimming over with happy tears as each gift was opened. 

As the chaos of gift opening gradually receded a little, Steve placed his bottle of thousand year old Asgardian alcohol safely on the windowsill and began picking his way around the room with a garbage bag, collecting all the discarded paper and ribbons. Lila and Tony sat on the floor to help Nate play with his new toys, and Bucky stood up to join Steve, who approached him with a bundle of coloured paper that their gifts had been wrapped in. 

“Do you think it would burn?” he asks, holding it out for Bucky to inspect 

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe. Not the plastic wrap, but the paper.”

Together they started to feed the fire with the multicoloured remnants, entrancing Wanda, who moved nearer the fire as the flames began to flicker in bright colours. 

******

Laura tried hard to keep control of Christmas dinner, really she did. She had a plan, a really good one, and lots of helpers. But it appeared the theory of Too Many Cooks Spoil The Broth was a true one. Thor started off being a great help but kept being distracted by making sure that everyone had a constantly full glass of mulled wine. Natasha and Wanda kept tasting things and adding condiments that weren’t usually on the menu. And Tony’s efforts to keep the kids occupied meant games of Hide and Seek that really shouldn’t have been played in the house. 

But eventually, and an hour later than planned, dinner was ready. Clint made his speech but became overwhelmed by a combination of emotion and mulled wine, so didn’t really manage to say everything he wanted. 

As platter after dish after bowl of food was passed around the table, Steve tried hard not to focus too much on how little Bucky was spooning onto his plate. After years of cryofreeze and torture by Hydra, he had life-long issues around food and drink. But he did take some turkey and the mashed potatoes seemed popular. Steve had learned not to question his friend, and to just be grateful he ate at all. He pointedly turned away, only to find himself the recipient of a warm, sympathetic smile across the table from Laura. 

Bucky wasn’t the only one struggling. With one spoonful of dinner proving to be a degree too hot on his tongue, the youngest member of the family filled his lungs with air and wailed. 

Before any of the Bartons could react Bucky was up on his feet and reaching to lift Nate out of his high chair. 

“It’s okay, I got him.”

The idea of a little quiet sounded very good indeed to Bucky, as he carried Nate into the lounge to sit near the fire. Not the first time he paused, realising they weren’t going to be alone. 

“Hey B-Bear. You okay?”

Bucky opened his mouth to reply but Nate spoke for him, reaching out to Tony with both arms outstretched. 

Decision made for him, Bucky carried Nate over to Tony and sat down on the sofa next to him. 

“Hey there, little Hawk, why the tears?”

Nathaniel squirmed until he was squashed between the two men, who adjusted their positions accordingly. Devoid of any awkwardness, Nate grabbed hold of Bucky’s metal hand and started to play with the fingers, an action so intense in cuteness that both men shared a soft smile over the top of the toddler’s head. 

“Dinner was a bit much?”

Bucky nodded in reply, dropping his head slightly so that a curtain of hair flopped to hide half his face. 

“Yeah, I get that. The food was good, but there’ll be left overs, right?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not if Thor gets there first,” he replied, his voice quiet. 

“Laura won’t let us starve,” replied Tony. “She’s probably already organising extra plates.”

******

Steve enjoyed the meal, both the food and the company, but there was something deep down in his soul that felt wrong whenever Bucky was out of his sight. As the appetites started to wain so the sound levels increased, and Steve felt an irrepressible urge to check up on his best friend. 

He stood up with a polite “excuse me, Ma’am,” then went to the kitchen, knowing he would be able to peer into the lounge from there.

There was nothing to be worried about. Just Tony and Bucky taking turns to entertain Nathaniel. If anyone else had seen them they wouldn’t have been worried. But this was Steve, and protecting Bucky Barnes was buried deep in his DNA. He kept trying to tell himself that there was nothing to protect Bucky from, that Tony wouldn’t hurt him. But there were things that Steve knew about Bucky’s past that Tony didn’t. At least, Steve thought he didn’t. But if he did, if Tony really knew… 

“You alright, Steve?”

The words accompanied a firm hand on his back, and he turned to find Natasha standing behind him, peeking around him so she could share his view. 

“Yes, sorry, yes. I’m alright.”

“You’re missing dessert.” Natasha’s eyes always saw everything and in that moment she saw it all, just the way Steve did. She smiled, kindly, and linked his arm with hers. “Come on. It’s pie. I know you like pie. We’ll cut a piece for Bucky and take it out to him.”

“Sure. Okay.”

“He’ll be fine, Steve,” she said, squeezing his arm and escorting him back to the festivities. 

******

As the light started to fade, the group of friends and family moved back to the lounge. Cooper and Pietro set up the Wii dance mat and everyone split into two teams for the challenge. Not surprising to Steve, if unexpected to everyone else, Bucky proved to be a natural dancer, as the rounds ended up with him challenging Natasha. 

It was then that Steve’s phone buzzed in his pocket. With one quick look he pressed to accept the call and walked into the den to take it. 

It was Peggy’s care home.

“Mr Rogers? Merry Christmas, Sir. I have Ms Carter wishing to speak with you.”

“Thank you.”

Steve made himself comfortable on a kitchen stool and propped the phone up against the fruit bowl. 

“Hey, Peggy,” he said, smiling into the screen. 

The screen rotated slightly and he saw a blurred image of a ceiling, then there was Peggy, fragile and frail, but still here. 

“Steve. Merry Christmas, darling,” she said, smiling at him. 

“It’s nice to see you,” he said, his eyes misting over. 

“None of that,” Peggy admonished him. “These are happy days, Steve. Remember that.”

“I do. I’m sorry.”

“Then why the tears?”

“You don’t want to hear…”

“Steve. Talk to me. Is it Bucky?”

“No! Well, yes.”

“Well that was clear.”

Steve laughed at her. “Sorry, Peg. He’s okay. Not eating enough, still quiet, but he’s slowly getting better. He’s done well today. It’s just… well you know what happened with Stark, and Tony is here.”

“I see.” Peggy adjusted herself slightly, moving closer to the camera. “And how is little Anthony?”

“He’s being really good, but of course he doesn’t know, not about Howard and Maria.”

“He’ll have to be told one day,” replied Peggy. “He might even surprise you. And I mean in a good way. Tony Stark has more to him than you realise.”

Steve ran his hand through his hair. “I just don’t want anything to happen to put Bucky’s recovery back. Or to upset Tony. They’re both my friends, you know.”

“I do know. But if you keep gnawing over this like an old bone, you’re only going to give yourself indigestion.”

Steve smiled at her, a warm genuine smile. “Hey,” he said, hearing the strains of Silent Night echoing in the background. “What’s that?”

“Carol singers,” she replied. “I’ll have to go. They’ll be expecting me to sit and listen through it all, like a well behaved old lady ought to do.”

“Whoever thought you are a well behaved old lady, obviously don’t know you that well,” said Steve, cheekily. “Goodnight, Peggy. I’ll be over to see you soon.”

“Goodnight, Steve. Look after your boys. They’ll be fine, I just have this feeling. You just need to listen to me.”

“Thank you, Peg. And I always listen to my best girl.”

As he cut off the call he became aware of movement and he swivelled around on his seat to find Bucky standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

“You finished your game?” he asked. 

“I let Natasha win,” replied Bucky. “And you weren’t there.”

“Guess neither of us are happy if we’re apart.” Steve gestured to Bucky who immediately joined him, nudging Steve’s legs apart so he could get close enough for a proper hug. 

“You know,” said Bucky, quietly, “me and Stark are okay. You don’t gotta worry all the time.”

“But if he finds out…”

“I did a lot of things I’m not proud of, Stevie. But this ain’t one of them. Being here now, with you and your friends. It means the world. And I think Stark feels the same. He even offered to work on my arm. And if he finds out I did things in the past that affected him, then we’ll handle it. But I can’t change the past. All I can do is celebrate the present, and what’s right here in front of me.”

Steve’s mouth was suddenly dry, and he pulled back to look into Bucky’s eyes. “I think that’s the most I’ve heard you say since I got you back,” he said.

Bucky smiled at him, a real, genuine, soft smile, not one hidden behind his hair, and not one that he looked embarrassed by. 

“Then let’s call that your gift for this year, Stevie. Merry Christmas, punk.”

“Porkeye! Come back! I wanna see you dance!” And they both turned in time to see Tony chasing the piglet through the house while a roar of laughter came from the living room. 

Steve laughed, relaxed at last, as he reached out to ruffle the back of Bucky’s hair. 

“Merry Christmas, jerk.”

And from the dining room, unseen by any of them, Laura waved her magic wand, sprinkling fairy dust over them all.


End file.
